My Dad's a Trafficker
by maddiekat22
Summary: Lucy's dad is a trafficker, and her mission is to get Wendy Marvel Dragneel. Maybe she'll make friends with Erza. Maybe she'll fall in love with Natsu. Crap Lucy, you got Wendy, but you promised you would get her and Erza free...and run away with them! You can't stay in town, or Jude will find you! LUCY WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO!


**NEW SORY UH I MEAN STORY**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN FT**

OOOO

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUU!" The children in the room sang. A smiling blonde sat at the end of the table, blowing out the candles. Suddenly a big black door slammed open, and a man with dirty blonde locks stepped out. _

"_Lucy come here."His voice was just the same as it was, that day that he vanished in the dark room of that hall. Slowly turning around Lucy's face comically lighted up. Hopping from the chair, a warm hand stopped her. _

"_Lucy, are you sure it's okay to go in there."The boys soothing voice shook, taking back glances at the older man. Lucy smiled a smile, and looked back._

"_Yep best party ever, PAPA IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Lucy pulls away from the boy and clings to her father. The man smiles down at his daughter, and walks inside the room, Lucy trailing behind._

"_Aye Mr. Jude what is it you need." Lucy says shuffling in the chair. Jude looks at his daughter, and shakes his head, suddenly his whole demeanor turns serious._

"_Lucy I want to tell you something." Lucy looks up at her father, her big brown doe eyes sparkling in the dim light. Sucking in a breath, Jude looks at his daughter._

"_I want to be a trafficker." The room is silent the only sound is the creaking of the chair. Lucy looks at her father, a smile graces her lips._

"_Hahahah papa you're hilarious." Lucy shouts clutching her stomach. Jude chuckles along with her, but stops quickly._

"_Lucy…..I'm serious, but I won't hurt you, I won't…..you'll be the getter."Lucy quits her laughing, and looks at her father._

"_Papa you're serious."Lucy whispers, tears brining her wide shocked filled eyes. Jude sighed, and got up from his chair….heading to his daughter._

"_Lucy I'm sorry to get you involved…but this is the only way."Lucy shook her head, backing into the door, wiping her eyes._

"_The only way for what."Lucy whispers, her voice so low you can hardly hear it._

"_T-to let your mom rest in peace….she said so."Jude says stroking his daughters face. Lucy slapped his hands away, her back against the door. Jude came closer, and stripped of her blue-star covered shirt. Throwing it to the side, he twisted her arm, gently. _

"_You see this mark, you see it Lucy," she nods her head, "your mom said this mark means getter." On the skin right before her armpit, was a black mark, in the shape of a star. _

_Lucy shakes her head."No, no this is not what mama meant."_

"_It's the only logical way, she said I was the game and you were the getter….she said she was the go."Jude sighed. _

Lucy slowly looked around the room, her heart beating abnormally fast. _It hasn't been a year since I had that dream. _Slowly stepping out of bed, her feet hit the wood tile floors. Walking in the restroom, Lucy hops in the shower.

A towel wrapped tightly around her body, Lucy walks back into the room. Digging in the closet, she pulls out her uniform, and undergarments slowly starting to dress.

Pulling up the last stocking, Lucy rolls up her sleeves, and gets a plastic bag. You see Jude doesn't play the regular 'game', but his own. On the bottom floor are the virgins, the left side are the minors, and the right are the ready. On the second floor you will find the 'more than once's' on the right are the bad, and on the left are good. Then there's the third floor, lots of screaming, all those enjoy it. Lastly we have the other three floors of the building.

I'm happily on the top, no screaming for my ears at night, unlike my dad who sleeps right in the middle of the third floor. Oh wait he has a room on every floor. Pushing the down button I throw the bag over my shoulder whistling a tune. The light at the top burned a blue, and the elevator doors opened.

There stood a beautiful red-head; her eyes were hard but red and puffy. You could easily tell she was crying, it was probably a sellout…we get a lot of those. Her eyes locked with mine for a mere second, as she gave me a stare down. Shuttering, I read the script on the back of her shirt.

ERZA SCARLET 

MORE THAN ONCE {GOOD}

19 YEARS OLD

MAV HIGH

My jaw dropped… _the_ Erza Scarlet, I got to tell her about this first…..she's still gonna wanna go to school that's just her. Stepping in the elevator I head for floor one, cleaning out the minors bloody sheets. Walking back to the elevator I click the button, and it opens. I click the BOSS/PAPA and throw my back against the wall. Opening the door, I'm greeted with the smells of eggs and bacon, smirking I walk into papas office.

"Papa testing the food again I see." Lucy says sitting in the black leather chair. A nicely groomed head of hair pops out from under the table.

"Yep, got to make sure my girls have the best."Jude says reaching over to pat his daughters head. He's in chibi form. Lucy smiles, and nods her head.

"Right you're sick and twisted, but awesome at heart." Lucy says spinning over to the files. Sliding them open she plucks through them pulling out a cardboard stock.

"Anyway we've got that empty room that needs to be filled, and the people are demanding lolicons now." Lucy says sliding the file across the table. In the empty folder lolicons was written in big red letters, but the file was empty.

"Lucy, this is why I love you," Jude says sliding toward the fax. Tapping the button on the printer, the file printed. A girl with blue pig-tails, and innocent brown eyes slid out the fax.

"Wendy Marvel Dragneel, she's a minor, of course and surprisingly," Jude scanned the paper"14, that's your next target Lucy go get her." Jude says shooing her out the room, slipping the paper out his hand Lucy walks out the room.

Looking on the paper, she's sees that it's not that hard to get her. She just had to get close to her sibling Natsu Dragneel. Easy, the evaluator doors slide open, and Lucy steps in. Dropping to the first floor Lucy walks down the hall….during the day it's silent, but a night it's a whole different story.

Checking the time, Lucy dashes out the building, and run as fast as she can. Arriving at school, I clutch the golden rails of the gate…..then the bell rang. Dashing through the gate, and down the hallway Lucy skids the corner, but is met with someone's chest.

"The hell, watch were you're going huh." Lucy says dusting off her skirt. Thanks a lot you made me trip, and now my knees are scraped bastard." Lucy trots down the hall, but a warm hand stops her…..

"D-don't touch me who do you think you are." Lucy shouts cradling her hand. She hears a mumbling coming from the floor, and then some real words.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too." The boy says. Lucy looks down to see a _pink_ boy grinning up brightly up at her. His pearly whites shining in the sun.

"Hey, I really am…" The boy looks up at her. _He wants my name_.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla." Lucy says. "What's yours?"

"Natsu Dragneel it's nice to meet you Lucy." Natsu stares at Lucy, and stands up. Towering a good three inches above her, Natsu pats her head.

"….We should be getting to class huh."Lucy dashes away, and around the corner. Natsu chuckles and walks back into his own classroom.

Lucy walks down the hall, her face flustered. Leaning against the wall, she clutches her hand. '_Who does Natsu think he is' _Suddenly Lucy pushes her back more against the wall.

"Wait Natsu Dragneel, Wendy's…brother"

**ALERT: JUST TO LET ****YOU**** KNOW I DON'T SUPPORT HUMAN TRAFFICKING AND I HATE MY LITTLE SIS ….SHE JUST TICKLED MY FOOT, AND THEN SHE DID IT TWO MORE TIMES. OH MY FRIEND AS AT MY HOUSE AND ON KIK…..SHE ASKED ME HOW TO SPELL CONDOM…AND MY MOM WAS IN THE ROOM **

**BYE ANYWAY, TELL ALL YOUR PARENTSI SAID HI {DON'T SAY CONDOM IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS}**

"**ME TOO!"**

"**HAPPY WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?"**

"**I'M NOT IN THE STORY SO AT LEAST LET ME BE HERE!"*CUE ADORABLE EYES***

"**OH….OH NO OK YEAH YOU CAN."**

"**AYE SIRR!" **

"**BYE MINNA!"**

**HAPPY THE FISHY CAT**

**MADDIE THE FTF WRITER**


End file.
